NEVER-END TALE
|kanji=ＮＥＶＥＲ－ＥＮＤ ＴＡＬＥ |rōmaji= |russian= |band=Tatsuyuki Kobayashi Konomi Suzuki |song number= 20 |starting episode=Эпизод 240 |ending episode=Эпизод 252 |previous song=Yumeiro Graffiti |next song=Believe In Myself }} NEVER-END TALE — двадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku Chikattan nara hajime yō Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale' Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō… Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita Kono shōdō no honō Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa Kesshite hodokanai Tachidomatte mo, mō “kinō” wa oitsuke nai “Asu” e tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa Sono te ni “ima” tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte! Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de Negattan nara kanae yō Shinjiru 'monogatari'… NEVER-END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! |-| Английский= A roar can change even fate If you swore, let's begin An never ending "Fairy Tale" How far should I keep searching… Even now, it felt like it was always nearby This urge's flames You'll never go ahead if you never lose something… but your bonds Are never lost Even if you stand and wait, the “yesterday” never catches up Only the feelings of going can reach the “tomorrow” So grasp tightly the “now” in your hands Burn up! Stand up! I woke a miracle from deep of my soul and opened up my path Always forward! With a heart that never gives up Your wishes will come true Believe in your "story"… Never-end I believe never-ending tale! So, I'm going with my fellows! |-| Кандзи= 咆哮は轟いて運命さえも変えていく 誓ったんなら始めよう 永遠に終わらない 『冒険譚』-FEARY TALE- どれだけ探し続けたんだろう… こんなにも、ずっと近くに感じていた この衝動の炎 何も失わないで進めない… でも絆だけは 決して解かない 立ち止まっても、もう “昨日” は追いつけない “明日” へ伝わってくのは受け継いだ想いだけさ その手に “今” 強く握りしめたなら 燃えさかって！ 立ち上がって！ 魂の奥にある奇跡さえ呼び覚まして道を拓いていけ 突き進んで！ 絶対に諦めない心で 願ったんなら叶えよう 信じる『物語』… NEVER-END I believe never-ending tale! So, I’m going with my fellows! Полная Версия Транскрипция= Hōkō wa todoro ite unmei sae mo kaete iku Chikattan nara hajime yō Eien ni owaranai 'fearī tale' Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketan darō… Konna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita Kono shōdō no honō Nanimo ushinawa nai de susume nai… demo kizuna dake wa Kesshite hodokanai Tachidomatte mo, mō “kinō” wa oitsuke nai “Asu” e tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa Sono te ni “ima” tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte! Tamashī no oku ni aru kiseki sae yobi samashite michi wo hiraite ike Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de Negattan nara kanae yō Shinjiru 'monogatari'… NEVER-END Itsudemo soba ni itekureta ne… Zutto issho data kara, hanarenai yo Tatoe nani ga attatte Yakusoku ga michibiitekekureru hazu sa…mayoi wa sutesatta Sora o miageyou Furikaettemo, mou”kinou” ni wa modorenai “asu” o kaetain dattara, yaru kotow a kimatteru sa sono te wa “ima” kanousei nigitteru kara Moesallatte! Tachiagatte! Ta,ashii no hate ni aru kibou sae tsulamitotte mirai o hiraiteike Tsukiyabutte! Zettai ni akirame wa shinai koto Chikattan darou, warae yo Zetsubou wa niawanai…Fellowship Shout lets me raise the soul. I feel your blazing beat. So I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul Motteiru dake ja nanimo Kawaranai Manazashi Tara massugu ni hashitekun daro? Sono omoi “ima” dakishime tatakatteru nara…issho ni ikou! Hizamazuite, tada inotteitatte mae ni susumenai Mou wakatteriu hazu daro? Ano taiyou no you ni moesakatte! Tachigatte! Tamashii no hate ni aru kibou o “ima’ tsukandara Zettai ni hanasanai So I cry out! It’s Never-End! Monogatari wa tsudzuiteiku, sou atarashii ichi peeji o kono te de hiraku toki Houkou wa todoroite unmei sae mo kaetiku Chikattan nara kanaero onna no honoo de… Chikattan nara hajimeyou Ein ni owaranai- Feary Tale- I believe never-ending tale! So, I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul I believe in never-ending tale So, I'm going with my fellows! |-| Английский= A roar can change even fate If you swore, let's begin A never ending "Fairy Tale" How far should I keep searching…? Even now, it felt like it was always nearby This urge's flames You'll never go ahead if you never lose something… but your bonds Are never lost Even if you stand and wait, the “yesterday” never catches up Only the feelings of going can reach the “tomorrow” So grasp tightly the “now” in your hands Burn up! Stand up! I woke a miracle from deep of my soul and opened up my path Always forward! With a heart that never gives up Your wishes will come true Believe in your "story"…? Never-end You were always by my side… Because we were always together, we won’t separate No matter what may happen, Our promise should be able to guide us… We abandoned all hesitation Let’s look up at the sky Even if I look back, I can’t go back to yesterday If I want to change tomorrow, then it’s already decided what I should do Because I’m seizing the possibilities of the present Get fired up! Stand up! All you have you to do is awaken the miracle deep inside your soul and open up the path Push onward! With a heart that will never give up You promised, right, so go on and laugh Despair doesn’t suit us…Fellowship Shout lets me raise the soul. I feel your blazing beat. So I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul If all I’m doing is waiting around Then nothing will change Its hotter than words Beyond my gaze You’ll just run into me right? If you’re holding onto those feelings now and fighting…lets go together! If you just kneel on the ground and pray, you can’t move forward You already know this, right? Get fired up like that sun! Stand up! If you take hold of the hope deep inside your soul now, We’ll never separate So I cry out! It’s Never-End! The story continues and I when I open up the first new page with my hands, I let out a roaring yell, and even my fate starts to change If you prayer for it then let’s make it come true with this blazing urge… If you swore it, then let’s begin A never-ending tale of adventure – Feary Tale- I believe never-ending tale! So, I cry out Shout lets me raise the soul I believe in never-ending tale So, I'm going with my fellows! Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:NEVER-END TALE Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы